


Lucky Stars

by ACoolkid



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, Gen, Orange is the New Black References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACoolkid/pseuds/ACoolkid
Summary: Piper is free from Litch like the rest of the ladies but has the real piper finally come out to play.





	1. Chapter 1

Years after Litchfield, everyone was free, finally except Piper. The main group of girls kept in touch from each of their units, whatsapp was full of crazy antics they were getting up to since they have been out. Piper had another hour of hell left, everyone left months ago she was very out of the loop. She was kept behind because she begged to be kept in. No one knew, not even Alex. Speaking of the raven haired wonder she had moved on she had a new love interest , not a person no, she got into writing. She had no time for drama and just wanted to live the rest of her days out as peaceful as she could. Piper never crossed her mind until Nicky rung up.

"Yo Vause?" Nicky asked down the phone.

Alex let out a slight smile, she loved phone calls from Nicky they were never just to say hello. "Hello Nicks" Alex let out with a chuckle.

"So...." Nicky paused unsure if it was worth upsetting the raven or not. 

Alex was beyond confused but yet grew impatient. "So...... what? Nichols".

Nicky smirked on the other end of the phone, she knew Alex would be raising her eyebrow on the other. "Today is Piper's release day, you did remember right?" Nicky asked fully prepared to know that she had forgotten, these days Vause's nose was so far in a book she could even forget what day of the week it was. 

Alex paused and let out a sigh, "No I forgot" , maybe on purpose she thought to herself. 

Nicky felt a pang in her heart she knew from that answer she would be the one picking Piper up from Litch. "So... take it you ain't coming with then?" Nicky questioned. 

Alex closed her book she was reading and sighed heavy and replied with "No, send her my love though". 

Back with Piper, she was still pleading with the wardens to add more time to her sentence, she was not ready to live life outside of prison. Whereas Litchfield were dying to get rid of her. Piper was trying everything to stay where she was, in her bunk. The wardens and many inmates were confused by her actions, who actually wants to stay in prison. Piper did. 

The hour came by and she was out the door with all her things. The sun was bright it stung her piercing blue eyes. Unaware that Nicky was coming to pick her up. Piper picked up her stuff threw it over onto her back and started a slow walk to god knows where. Piper was lost. She didn't mind too much though, anywhere was better than going home. 

Nicky came to collect piper. Walked through the doors and spoke to receptionist. "I'm here to collect Chapman". Nicky hated this place so wanted to get out as soon as she could. The lady behind the counter looked down at her confused. "She's already gone".

Nicky took a long walk back to her car, sat down in the drivers seat. Where could she have gone? Did she not know I was coming for her?. All these questions she needed answers. Who best to call than Alex. 

Nicky rung up Alex. "Hello Nichols no i dont want to speak to her" Alex said with a tone of voice of pure annoyance. Nicky however didn't care for it. "Well you couldn't even if you wanted to" Nicky snarled back. 

Alex was taken back."What do you mean?" she questioned. 

"She's not here" Nicky murmured back in the same tone as Alex. 

Alex was trying not to let herself be concerned with Piper's business anymore not since Litchfield but she couldn't resist to know why Piper couldn't speak to her. "How is she not there?".

Nicky went on to explain that Piper had just left the building with all her belongings and just started walking. Alex grew concerned, it wasn't like Piper to walk anywhere much less with all her things on her back. "I'll help you look for her" Alex replied with a concerned tone. 

Piper had been walking for what seemed like hours. She was in agony but kept walking. Litchfield had broken Piper. She wasn't her WASPY self. She prefered it this way. She stopped by a rock overlooking a bridge and the sunshine. Looking down at her body and clothes she hated the look, knew she needed to change into something that fitted her new attitude to life. She decided to carry only what she needed. Money, passport, phone. She stumbled onto a necklace Alex had given her when she was with the cartel. A slight smile cracked onto her empty face. Alex, there wasn't a day where she didnt think about that beautiful raven. Piper knew she had no chance anymore too many chances ruined by her stupidity so she had hoped Alex would have moved on with someone new, those feelings always brought down single burning tears on her pale skin. 

Once she had sorted through all her things and had a shower, she went to the nearest clothing shop. Bought a leather jacket, dark jeans and a pair of black and grey checkered vans. The old piper was gone. This was the Litchfield Piper. Dark and willing for adventure. Nothing WASPY left at all. 

Vause and Nicky gave up in the end and went to the bar instead. Where they did not expect to see a blonde haired blue eyed wonder. "Pipes" Slipped out of Alex's mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pipes" slipped out of Alex's mouth.

A blonde girl turned around confused. Wasn't Piper. Alex couldn't understand why she suddenly cared. She had been without piper for months.

Alex looked over glancing at a concerned Nicky. The fact they hadn't found her was taking its toll, Nichols. Alex was worried. Piper was a mess when she left Litch. She was acting all weird and vulnerable. Alex tried one last ditch effort to get through to Piper she texted her. "Where the hell is you".

Piper decided it was time to turn on her phone. Surprised it was charged. Connected to Ithe internet her phone started to blow up. So many messages and notifications. She checked all the messages smiling when she stumbled across old memories from her and Alex

A fresh ping comes up across her screen. It's from Alex. Her smile disappears. Piper thinks about just closing her phone but sighs and replies with " in a bar ".

Alex didn't expect an answer. A ping and a bright light came off her phone with a ring tone she set for Piper. A slight smile crossed her face. "

Alex: a bar where?  
Piper: uhh...somewhere in town.   
Alex: Name?  
Piper: uh...... Red Pheonix

Alex asked Nicky if she knew where the Red Pheonix was in town.

Alex and Nicky got into the car and started the drive down to Pipers location.

Alex: stay there we will come to you   
Piper: why?   
Alex : You are supposed to stay with Nicky remember?

Piper paused. A pang of guilt ran over her, she had forgotten all about Nicky picking her up and taking her back to her pad for a few months.

Piper: I....OMG! I completely forgot.

Alex chuckled she may be mildly annoyed with the blonde but couldn't help laughing at her memory. Nicky came out with "she's such a dory fish".

They arrived at the bar. Alex saw her. Nicky saw her and her mouth dropped. Alex closed her mouth. " You sure that's our Piper?" Nicky questioned.

Piper turned round to notice both ladies looking at her. She moves towards Nicky bringing her in for a hug. "I'm so sorry" she mumbles into nickys shoulder.

Alex just stands there. Piper looks at Alex with sad eyes and not sure if she was allowed to hug the raven haired goddess or not. To her surprise she was pulled in for a hug. " I missed you Pipes" Alex smiled at the sight of the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

They went back to Nicky's place. It was a small two bedroom apartment she was renting whist the court decided what to do about her inheritance. It was a nice place. She had picture of her and alex on the walls doing various activities such as first time going to the movies since being released. They became great friends from being in prison together and then in the real world too. They were almost like the lion who fell in love with the lamb because Alex would of been the person to deal the drugs to a person like Nicks. Nicky would do anything for Alex now and vise versa they were like sisters but they didn't want to be known as prison sisters, between them they were just family. 

Nicky and Alex were back at the car taking in Piper and Nicky's stuff from the car into the apartment leaving Piper in the apartment to look around. She gazed up at the photos on the mantelpiece smiling at how happy both the crazy haired woman and the raven haired women looked together. Even Piper would of agreed that those two were born to be best friends. Piper made her way over to the kitchen to make the ladies a cuppa when they get in. The whole apartment was stunning she was really grateful that Nicky had let her stay here whilst she gets back on her feet. 

Back with Alex & Nicky at the car picking up the last little pieces from the car. Nicky looked over at tired Alex. "You can go back home if you want I've got it from here"Nicky smiled.

Alex knew she was tired she hadn't slept very well in months not since her accident in Litchfield and her running with that crazy kangaroo chick Piper was "seeing". She nodded at Nicky. "Okay tell Piper i said goodnight and that hopefully we can catch up soon" alex asked as she headed towards her car that was parked from earlier in the day. 

Nicky agreed but also shot a cheeky grin "Thought you didn't care about Chapman anymore?" 

Alex shook her head with a soft chuckle " I know, but seeing her again always sparks up something, I guess she will always be inevitable to me?" Alex replied before hugging her friend goodbye, getting in the car and blasting heavy rock as she rolled out of the driveway. Nicky just shook her head and laughed at her raven friend. 

Nicky knew Piper would be sad that Alex had to go but hoped she would understand. She entered the apartment with the last of the things to see Piper lounging on the softa with the kettle on. She smiled at seeing her outside of prison. Nicky always valued her friendship with Chapman, yeah they had crazy adventures but end of the day Chapman would always be there for Nicky and Nicky would try her best to be there for her except when she was doing something incredibly stupid. 

Piper looked up to see Nicky smiling goofy at her, "Where's Alex?" Piper quizzed Nicky. She told Piper that Alex had to head home as she was tired and needed to get some work done on a book she was writing. Piper nodded, she didn't mind because for some reason she felt really awkward around Alex but yet really comfy around Nicky. They spent the night catching up on all the gossip each other had missed out on whilst being in and out of prison. Piper asked Nicky if she had heard from Morello since being released. To be honest Nicky hadn't bothered, she really fell out of love with her since her being pregnant and getting married then not getting married to back with being married. Nicky was just tired of the drama and wanted to be single for a while. Piper understood she was in the same boat, not with the drama about marriage and babies but she did want to be single for a while. In her head it was for forever but she knew her heart too well it wouldn't be forever. Piper's lust for love is always inevitable. Nicky understood she always thought her relationship with Alex was forever turbulent never 100% stable for either participants, to be frank their relationship wasn't at all healthy. 

Alex has been better since she left Litch, she settled down into real life. Got used to not being told when she could shower or where she could sleep, if she could sleep. Alex was finding her new lease on life and it was exciting for her, most importantly it was drama free. She didn't miss the blonde until today. Now that she was home she looked at her walls of emptiness where there used to be pictures of them both. Alex never threw things out, she put all their memories together in a box locked in a closet. It hadn't been touched for years it had a thick layer of dust on the top. Alex pulled it out and sat on the sofa. For some unknown reason she felt compelled to look through the box.

So many pictures of the couple they looked so happy, they were happy in fact Alex used to think they were the happiest couple in the world. She smiled at the photo of Piper looking smug as she showed off her fish tattoo. Alex sees another of the receipt from the night she first met piper, she smiled as she remembered the exact conversation.

Hey, you, Laura Ingalls Wilder.

We're escaping America before the apocalypse.

Want to come? 

Sorry? What can I get for you? 

Oh, hi, I was wondering if you're hiring? 

No, I'm sorry.

Well, can I leave this with you? 

Honestly, it's just going to end up in a drawer somewhere, so Okay.

Well, can I have a margarita then? 

That I can do for you.

It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think? Let's see this.

Steve's Greek Cuisine? Le Grand Fromage? Bullshit, bullshit.

You need a lesson in fudging a resume.

Do you work here? Are you fucking kidding me? Manager, Polly Harper.

No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge.

Who is that really? - It's my friend.

\- (LAUGHS) You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you? 

No.

So, Piper Chapman, "A Smith grad with excellent listening skills, passionate about making diners feel good.

" Mmm.

That sounds kind of dirty.

You can put that on my tab.

"Safe, clean, and careful when handling food and drink.

" (LAUGHS) Oh, gosh.

I like that in a woman.

What else do I need to know about you? Who are you? 

My name is Alex.

And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars? 

I work for an international drug cartel.

(LAUGHS) Oh, come on.

Alex smile fades as she remembers the fact she left her Paris after her mum had passed away. Thinking about her mum always made Alex upset. She looked up to the photo of her mum on the wall smiles "Mum she's out of prison, but for some reason I can't get her out of my head" she sighs as the smile fades "I wish you were here mum, you would love Nicky & I'm sure Piper would of loved a chance to see you again since you two got on like a house on fire". Alex let out a small chuckle. Alex was about to put the box away before she looked into the box and saw a envelope she hadn't seen before. On the outside it was addressed to ALEX in Capitals with slightly smudged ink. 

Inside the envelope was a letter. It was from Piper...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was about to put the box away before she looked into the box and saw a envelope she hadn't seen before. On the outside it was addressed to ALEX in Capitals with slightly smudged ink.

Inside the envelope was a letter. It was from Piper...

Back with Piper & Nicky they were getting ready for bed. Piper was in her room looking through the old texts on her phone, smiling reading the conversations between her & Alex. They were a mix off cute but also very raunchy. To be honest Piper missed Alex in every way possible she craved to be held by her, loved by her but deep down she knew that would be incredibly selfish. Piper had done many a things to fuck up their relationship, somehow they would bounce back but she wasn't so sure they would be able to bounce back this time. It felt different. She could hear Nicky in her room listening to music, she smiled at the thought of a Nicky dancing in her PJ's. Piper always felt safe around Nicky, she was very happy that even though they met in shit circumstances but she's glad to know Nicky, life just wouldn't be the same without her. Before Piper turned her light out to go to sleep she took one last look at the last messages and closed her eyes drifting off to a uneasy sleep filled the brim with guilt and violence. 

Alex had been staring at the letter for a good few hours not even read past her name. She's surprised she hadn't seen it before. "Come on Alex, you need to read this be brave, it's just a letter" Alex tried to give herself a pep talk, it didn't work as she placed the letter down. "I can't do it, it's from Piper." Alex was growing upset and frustrated at herself she took one look at her mother's photograph before sighing whilst picking the letter back up with a deep breathe she read the letter. 

Dear Alex,

I don't even know where to start this, or if you will ever read this letter. Knowing you, it's in the bin somewhere or you burnt this but oh well guess I gotta hope you became a hoarder or didn't notice this letter until the time you read this, im rambling. Sorry. 

I know I have no right to write this, and you probably still furious at me for not being there at your mother's funeral. I just didn't think you would want me there not after.... well you know all about that. If by some chance you read this, I just want to let you know I'm sorry. I visit your mum's resting spot whenever I can, leaving fresh flowers the ones she used to love. We chat about things, well... I chat she listens obviously....

I hope one day we meet again but in better circumstances. I have my reasons for leaving that night in Paris, I have many reasons but even though i left you in Paris my heart never did. I'll always love you Alex Vause, until the day I die. I'm sure you don't believe me but it's true I know i'm a WASPY person but you, you wouldn't have it any other way. 

I love you so much, more than you will ever imagine

love from Piper 

Alex broke down. She vaguely remembers the last time she went to visit her mum's grave and seeing fresh flowers. Alex just thought it was the people at the cemetery had no thoughts about Piper. She has a faint smile "We do meet again.... but not on good circumstances and i still hated you, i..i was horrible to you" she speaks to herself. She felt the urge to pick up her phone and ring her but looked at the time of 3am and decided not to wake the blonde. She stuffed the letter under her pillow and fell asleep with tear stained cheeks and a soft smile on her lips. 

Nicky awoke to screaming, glanced over at her alarm clock with squinted eyes to see what time it was, 3am. Nicky groaned "It's too early for screaming" she muttered. Her eyes shot open with sudden realising it was piper Screaming. She jumped straight out of bed and raced to the other door. Looking down realising she's naked she ran back put on shorts and t.shirt and slowly crept the door open to see what was happening. To Nicky's surprise Chapman was in a fetal position crying and screaming in her sleep. Not sure how to approach the blonde she walked closer noticing how much the blonde had been sweating the bed sheets were drenched. A nightmare, Nicky thought.

"Chapman?" Nicky says softly as to try not to scare her. There is silence just soft sobs from the blonde next to her. 

"N-Nicky?" Chapman stutters out between sobs.

"I'm here" Nicky manages to get out as she reaches for Piper's shoulder. 

"Did-did i wake you?" Piper sobbed. Nicky smiled she went on to say" well I dont usually get up at 3am we aren't at Litch anymore". 

Piper explained her nightmare to Nicky, it was all about all her antics Litch but most importantly she was watching Alex get shot in the greenhouse over and over imagining what that would of looked like, what Alex must of looked like, Piper's guilt over took her again as she sobbed into Nicky's warm embrace. It killed Nicky to see her like this, in so much pain and guilt. Too much for any person to carry. Piper also went into detail about Kubra. Nicky hated that man and she didn't know or ever meet him. She just knew that man was evil and hurt her two best friends. Nicky lead a scared guilty Piper to her room as the bed Piper was in was wet and drenched in sweat. 

Nicky laid in bed next to Piper a slight smile came across her face when she felt Chapman snuggle into her side and fall asleep. For the first time she could understand why, even though they went through hell with each other that Alex would always want to be with Piper. Nicky felt a weird feeling come over her, she tried to shrug it off and went to sleep with a soft smile on her face somewhat matching those of which was placed on Alex's lips.


End file.
